Feather Light
by ElesaryAyres
Summary: Angel is in love. His name is Mars and he is so beautiful. But she can't read his mind, and wont tell her where he got his wings. Can she trust him? Or is she going to betray the Flock yet again?


Angel

Wednesday, January 29

2:39 PM

The bell rang, scattering school children like a flock of pigeons before an ally cat. All the good children released for the day. _And some of the bad ones too,_ I mused, reading the thoughts of a few of my peers. Lots of sex and alcohol and casual cruelty. _And it isn't even Friday. _

I furtively looked around and saw Gazzy making his way toward Nudge and Iggy, who were frantically making out against the lockers, much to my poor brothers discomfort. But Ella was standing there, too, looking just as uncomfortable, and where there's an Ella, there is a Gazzy.

None of them saw me as I ducked my head and allowed myself to be swallowed by the crowd moving away from them. I had other plans.

He was waiting for me by the bleachers, his name was Mars and he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, except for maybe the way I saw Max when I looked through Fangs eyes. His eyes were deep and blue, his hair was fine and wavy and black. He was tall and graceful with light skin stretched over prominent cheekbones and long fingers. And he was waiting for me.

He nodded, but didn't speak as I approached. I was beginning to appreciate Max's struggle with nonverbal Fang, seeing as Mars wasn't keen on sharing and I couldn't read his mind, no matter how hard I tried.

And boy had I tried.

He reached out his hand and I grasped it, feeling the familiar heat sizzle through my body. Then I looked around furtively and we jumped strait up together, our wings opening with a snap as they caught wind and sent us soaring straight up into the air.

We gained elevation as fast as we could until we were high enough to be mistaken as a pair of birds. I wished this wasn't necessary, I would have loved to see through someone's eyes how good we looked together, my wings snow white and his as black as Fangs. We flew until we reached the cliffs on the coast. We circled once, twice, three times before settling on a bluff that overlooked the ocean.

He sat down next to me and wrapped his wing around me for warmth. I leaned against him and inhaled his scent.

My stomach growled loudly, reminding me I hadn't eaten since lunch. I flushed and glanced at Mars, hoping he hadn't heard. His face remained neutral, but he reached into his bag and handed me a sandwich. I blushed brighter, of course he had heard.

"Thanks," I muttered, his eyes twinkled and his lips twitched as he pulled me closer to his body, getting his own second lunch.

I glanced at him again; it bothered me a little that I couldn't read his mind. How was I supposed to be sure of who he was? How had he gotten his wings? Was he sent here to infiltrate the flock? I was done being the bad girl, and even though I was pretty I was halfway in love with him, I wasn't sure I trusted him.

"What's wrong, Angel?" he asked, making me shiver. I loved the way he said my name, like it was an endearment.

I couldn't let it distract me, though.

I pulled away to look him in the eye. "Mars, you still haven't told me how you got your wings."

His face suddenly shut down and I felt a sick flutter of fear somewhere in my stomach. "I just mean-" I struggled to cover my track so he would stop looking at me with such disappointment.

"You don't get to ask me that, Angel." He cut me off and my name no longer whispered across my soul. "I told you this the first time we met, and I have done nothing to make you distrust me, and yet you do."

He shook his head and shoved me away from him. He stood up and flew away. "WAIT!" I cried, needing him to come back so I could explain how I had almost torn my family apart more than once and I could never do that again.

But he was gone, nothing but a fleck in the sky. I wondered if I would ever see him again, or if he would vanish as easily as we usually did.

The hurt clogged my throat and I through I half eaten sandwich over the edge of the cliff._ It was dry anyway. _I watched it fall apart as it fluttered down, the bread falling slower than the meat.

I shook my head and leapt over the cliff myself, refusing to open my wings until I could see distinct grains of sand, then I opened them wide and headed home. Home to my family and my bed and acceptance, even though I had betrayed them. I flew to the place where I could get over my hurt and anger.


End file.
